


WAAAGH!

by DrLoveMonkey



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Gangbang, Human/Non-Human Sex, Humor, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-con Premise, Rope Bondage, dubcon, monsterfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLoveMonkey/pseuds/DrLoveMonkey
Summary: An ork warboss discovers that with skill and the power of the WAAAGH! humans can be defeated in more than battle, and as an example to his boyz he kidnaps the illustrious commissar Ciaphas Cain!
Relationships: Ciaphas Cain/Orks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	WAAAGH!

“WAAAGGGHHH!” the sound was like thunder, startling me awake. I had no idea how long I’d been out, several hours at least. The last thing I remembered was a great green fist flying at my head at a worrying velocity and then black, and now the ropes. My blurry vision began to clear but I was already disturbingly aware of several facts before I regained my sight. For one, I was completely naked except, thank the Emperor, for my hat, which was still atop my head. Another was that I had been somehow fastened to a cold metal table, and lastly that I was surrounded by a teeming mass of orks.

It was the sound, yes, but also the smell. My relationship with Jurgen had well prepared me for the latter, and my relationship with an artillery company certainly softened the blow with the former. These were the thoughts running circles around my head, trying desperately to avoid the thread of thought that would lead to that one horrible conclusion; I was about to be eaten by foul greenskins. 

“Oi! ‘Ez movin boss!” I heard one deep, gruff voice cry out.

“Oi’s c’n see dat, ya git! Wot you fink I got dis out fer!?” came a voice, by far deeper and more gruff.

At last my vision swam back into clarity to confirm my suspicions. Surrounded by a howling mass of orks in some kind of gladiatorial pit of theirs, all the way up to the grand stands, and beside me what must have been the warboss. A creature at least eight feet tall, probably more, with smooth emerald skin stretched over perfectly sculpted muscle. An admirable trait in any creature, human or xenos, I thought. 

I then shook my head sharply at this. Some compartmented part of my mind told me I was being influenced. It was a helpful little trick I’d learned in my travels for dealing with psyker corruption, or demonic wiles. 

  
“We’z gotcha naow ‘umie” the towering figure grunted out “and we’z gonna make sure ya remember uz.” 

Remember? So I wasn’t to be killed? Although who could say with orks, they were often too stupid to realize they themselves were dead. Then again, this one seemed intelligent as he was hungry. I threw my head back violently again, trying to purge these thoughts from my mind, but the miasma was growing thicker by the moment, along with other things.

The warboss now leaned down and whispered, although loudly, in my ear, “we loikz fightin’, we loikz lootin’, an’ krumpin’, but now, oh now, we knowz wot ‘umies loikz too. Don’t we boyz?” he asked loudly to his army, who joined in with a raucous “WAAAAGGGHHHH!”

I felt something now, not the burning biting of ropes, or the hard unyielding table, but a soft greenskinned hand gently caressing me. “Ya loikz dis, doncha ‘humie?” I fought valiantly to deny this creature a moan, let the Emperor himself know that if nobody else does, however, like so many other times in my career, I failed. 

“Dat’s what we loikz to hear innit boyz! WAAAGGGHHH!” the boss roared, and as his boyz joined him the vibration shook through my whole body, along with it, a wave of pleasure building. Now, you must understand, this feeling was unlike any kind of base sexual pleasure I’d experienced in the past. It was like simultaneously gunning down a raging foe intent on my murder, while rutting like an Atalan jackyl, while setting a new interplanetary record for the hundred meter dash.

Yet, for all this building, the explosive end was delayed just before the trigger, I suppose this was intentional as the warboss again began to speak “You’d do anyfing we want now, wudncha ‘umie?” Throne save me, those words passing through the plumpest green lips I’d ever seen, I needed them on me. In any way, a kiss, a suck, pressed against my ankle, nothing else mattered.

With a final gentle squeeze he detonated the bomb that was my mind. The actual peak must have lasted several seconds, at least as long as it took for one final “WAAAGGGHHHH” to completely drain the ork’s lungs of air, and me of, well, what I felt was basically everything. Afterwards the boss licked his fingers with the same savage delight in victory that I’d seen his kind lick blood so many times before. 

“We’z gonna letcha go now, ‘umie. Tell yer ‘umie boyz dat we knowz wot you likez now, oh yes we do.” With that he released me, gave my backside a firm slap, and sent me to walk back to my regiment in nothing but my hat, although I did place it somewhere more strategically valuable for the trip home.


End file.
